


sometimes no answer is the worst answer

by whatshisface



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Pre-Canon, Spoilers, only mentions of Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatshisface/pseuds/whatshisface
Summary: Harry Goodman settles into Ryme City in a way he didn't think he would have to: alone.





	sometimes no answer is the worst answer

Ryme City somehow weeds its way into Harry's heart and makes its home there, as much as he's done the same to it. Work is plenty, the streets are lively no matter the time of day, and the Pokémon - the Pokémon make him feel ecstatic, excited to be in this world, sharing the same space. 

Still, he can't call it home. Not completely. Not until that train comes into the station. 

He takes pains into the decor, from the colors on the walls to the posters that go over them. He winds up haggling with a man whose Persian lazily eyes him from the back of the store, fluorescent lights shining down on them in the middle of the night. They've already been at it for hours - thank goodness Harry at least steps aside when someone comes in and pays for something, otherwise the line would be out the door, and someone would likely be called to report on him. How embarrassing would that be? He persists, however, because it's near robbery for a poster he could have and should have, gotten doubles of from the tournament when he had been there, but he hadn't anticipated for this. Not for the tests, the trips to the doctor, the phone calls. 

No one thinks about how suddenly things happen, but then there they are. 

Here he is, trying to make a space that wasn't, feel like home. Home for more than just him. It's a space he wants to feel safe, comforting and familiar - and maybe underneath it, maybe he thinks of it like an apology, his way of saying sorry when he's not sure it helps. Emotion hits him like a rock to a glass case. Harry's guilt loses him the fight and he buys four posters at double the price. The man adds an extra one for half price, not for free. At least the bed frame ends up to be on sale; it's just a pain to put together.

Hideo comes over late one night to drop off papers for a case while he's in the middle of the assembly. They're working a low-profile case together, but the guy's been really supportive and taken a load of the work while Harry prepares his place. Harry offers to take him to the cafe down the road but Hideo declines and instead rolls up his sleeves. He joins Harry on the floor of his apartment and laughs when asked if he's going home, raising a brow as he grabs the instructions. The bags under his eyes match Harry's, if they're comparing and for a moment, he thinks that the other man is just as worried about making this work as he is.

"You've been reading these backward." At least until that. 

"Seriously? Aww, for the love of-" 

Snubbull yawns as it curls up on chair by Harry's counter and Hideo leans away from the man as a screwdriver gets waved in his face. They spend a few hours taking it apart then putting the pieces back together. Once the picture starts to form and they get it into the right spot, Hideo tilts his head, appearing thoughtful, before: "a Pikachu?" 

The amusement in the other man's voice is obvious, and Harry turns his head away, his embarrassment turning to pride as eyes settle on a picture atop the cabinet. 

"It's his favorite. Wants to make it to the Sinnoh Championships." His voice is quiet as he admits it, gesturing to one of the posters. Across from him, Hideo's smile softens. Around them are screws and books, newspapers and empty coffee cups because Harry still hasn't unpacked his kitchenware in spite of how long he's been here, and he says it's just easier to toss the cups out instead of washing them. (The messes are the bad habit, not the coffee.) 

"That's a big dream. Does he have a partner?" 

"No, not yet." Harry clears his throat and reaches over to take the screwdriver so that he can finish off the base as the other leans towards him. A hand on his arm gets him to stop and he meets Hideo's gaze, watches the way his partner tilts his head questioningly, eyes glancing down then back up. Harry gets it. "- that's perfect."

\- 

Harry doesn't want to brag that he's a good Pokémon trainer, but Tim got it from somewhere. It doesn't take too long for the room to be finished, and the gift to be ready. Harry's not sure if he's ready himself, but he sure is excited - nervous?- to show Tim Ryme City. He's gonna love it, love it the same way that Harry does and more, because when Tim is here - when Tim is here, that's when this place can officially be called home. Tim's train isn't going to pull in until later, but he's at the station a few hours earlier than he needs. He's wearing a sling around his front with a round shape nestled in it, the grin on his face a mix of adoration and excitement. Falling in love too quick again - that's what he's doing. He holds a berry over the bundle and a pair of paw reach out to take the treat with a pleased noise. 

He laughs, then looks up to see Hideo approach, taking the second coffee from the other man. Around them, people are coming and going. For work, school, traveling, and family. The two of them almost stick out with Hideo's long coat and Harry's leather jacket but at the same time, they fit in. The only reason they're out of place is that they're standing still and in no rush. "I think we are here too early. Are you sure you're going to be fine waiting?" 

"Of course! C'mon, you know I got the patience of a saint." Hideo's dubious look is met with a crooked grin before Harry's phone goes off. A quick nod before he picks up. "Grams? What's wrong, everything okay?" 

Hideo is standing close enough to see Harry's face, but the noise of the station drowns out anything on the other line. He watches as the free hand goes to his mouth, and then runs through his hair. It's all nervous motions, all anxiety, and even Snubbull tugs at its trainer's coat, the crease in its brow weighed with worry instead. The call ends and Harry's fingers hesitate over the screen of his phone, and he pockets it instead. Before Hideo can even ask, Harry beats him to the punch. 

"- he's not coming." The three words make up for an explanation. A hand on his shoulder for comfort and Harry forces a smile before glances back down to the Pikachu in its sling, looking up at him with big eyes. Hideo drives him back to his apartment, offers to stay. It takes until nightfall for the realization to sink in, for the truth to stare him in the face. Once Hideo leaves, Harry falls asleep on the bed in the room he finished, Pikachu curled on his chest and him wide awake. Tim isn't here and Tim won't be here, but Harry Goodman will be here. And Ryme City is where he needs to be, that's what he tells himself. The Pikachu gets older. Harry gets older. 

The room that he put together stays the way it is, frozen in time. Harry Goodman keeps it so in the hopes that one day, Tim will step off of that train. And then things will start to feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW hi I guess I am kicking the dust off this account for this?  
> Base off of: https://lanternwisp.tumblr.com/post/184951157666/  
> I don't remember a lot off my one and only viewing of the movie but DANG IF I AIN'T A SUCKER FOR A SAD DAD.


End file.
